Hild and Mara Rob a K Mart
by Tatakau Tsubasa
Summary: Hild doesn't like it whe her powers are taken away. Fortunately, Mara comes in with a *brilliant* plan to help her cope for the next five years. What is in that feather duster, anyway? K for language.


**Heya, kiddies, I've got another AMG coming up, and it's not serious. Hooray! I'm not too good at writing that kind of stuff. I kind of get bored easily, and stray to my other projects. But I do have chapters waiting to be posted. I just haven't gotten around to editing them to my fancy. Hehe. And I'm also writing this just to help me when I got writer's block, which is waaaay too often.**

**This story is also based off a roleplay by me and TightropeDancing.**

**DISCLAIMER!!::I do not own any characters, places, or plot devices connected to Ah! My Goddess. I don't own K-Mart, and I certainly wasn't the one who originally came up with the idea.**

* * *

Hild sighed as she sat at her official CEO desk in the Demon Realm. She was totally bored. Because of the whole Eater of Angels incident at the surface world, she had been under house arrest for about five days. Only three years, three hundred fifty-four days, 12 hours, 5 minutes, and 59 seconds to go until she could be released.

While under house arrest, she was constantly watched by those annoying Valkyries, through several feet of wires and cables for surveillance all over her adobe. Talk about creepy stalkers. A spell seal was also drawn around the perimeter, not allowing the ruler of demons (or anyone inside, for that matter) from using any of her spells, including floating in the air. A couch was brought in to accomodate this problem. No one, minus the top most leaders in Heaven and in Hell, knew that she was being watched. A stand-in demon has taken her place, and no information has leaked out yet.

So, all Hild had to do at her house was cook for her and her imaginary friend Bastet and watch old reruns of _Star Trek._ Not a fun time at all. She began to become familiar with the characters, and cheered for Captian Kirk everytime he shot a Klingon.

A knock came at the door. Hild raised her head, groaning. "Come in," she moaned, the door slowly opening.

Mara slowly peeked her head in. "Uh," she said, waiting a second until she completely entered the door, "hi, Lady Hild."

Hild sighed. "What is it, Mara-dearie?" she asked with a small smile.

"Well, I think I can help...you," Mara muttered, continually casting glances at the door behind her.

"...help? With what?"

"Your little problem."

It finally dawned on the ruler of demonkind. "You mean this?" she asked, pointing to the couch she was sitting on in disgust. "I would love if it was a little softer, but I guess it doesn't--"

"--is that _Star Trek_?" Mara exclaimed, catching a glimpse of the all-too-known face of William Shatner on the television as he was being chained to a wall. She sat down on the couch next to her, having mixed looks on her face. It mostly appeared to be amazement.

"...well," Hild muttered, her face slowly turning red, "it does pass the time awfully well, although--"

"Lady Hild," Mara again interrupted, "you have fine tastes."

Hild blinked. "Huh?"

"I guess I never told you, but I'm actually a closet nerd. Heh. Kind of weird, isn't it?" The only response was silence. "Oh. Well." Mara's face flushed red, until Hild started laughing.

"I knew that a long time, honey," Hild said through a fit of giggles. "But I didn't know it was that bad!" She doubled over, falling of the couch and onto the ground. A Valkyrie poked her head in to see what the commotion was about, then dissappeared again.

So the two demons spent the rest of the night watching _Star Trek._ But once it got to the most recent season, Mara stood up. "Right," she said, becoming serious again. "So, I think I've found a way to help you escape."

"...and how would that be?" Hild asked, her eyebrows raising.

"Well, I have Senbei outside waiting for my signal to jam the seal around here. As long as the jammer is in, the Valkyries will still think you're in here, and they won't even realize you're using magic and/or gone. But it won't last long, since it only stays jammed for three hours. After that, they'll be able to sense your disappearence and go crazy."

"Well, that doesn't sound very helpful. Only three hours of freedom?"

"But there's a charm in a certain household item that allows you to use magic without being caught in here," Mara added. "And three hours is plenty enough time to get it."

Now Hild was interested. She would soon be free of the dingy old couch. "And that item is...?"

Mara took in a deep, dramatic breath, and quickly said, "A feather duster."

* * *

**Was this not the most epic thing you've ever read?! I know it was extremely short, but I promise more will come in the near future!**

**Please review and let me know how bad it really is! : D**


End file.
